Water cooler systems that allow the bottle of water to be placed on the floor rather than on top of the water cooler are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,793,099 shows a supply system for providing water from a bottled water cooler including a pump that pumps water from an upright bottle of water. A pressure sensor turns the pump off when the bottle of water is empty. A prime pump control starts the pump to initiate the flow of water from a new bottle of water.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,460 shows a pump and water bottle in a cabinet. A regulator controls the level of water in the dispensing water reservoir. A sensor turns the pump off when the water bottle is empty.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,154 illustrates a water dispensing system for taking water from a container positioned near the ground and transporting the water up to a water reservoir. A sensor detects the water level in the reservoir. The sensor activates a pump through a circuit to cause the pump to move water to the reservoir when the water in the reservoir falls below a predetermined level.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,880 shows a bottled water delivery system having a pump that moves water from a bottle to a desired output location. Heavy water bottles need not be moved and may be located at a significant pre-selected distance from the output location. A controller is provided to keep the pump from being actuated when there is no water available for pumping. A float indicates when the water bottle is empty.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,991 shows a bottled water dispenser having an upright five-gallon bottle on a dolly. The dolly and bottle are wheeled into the bottom of the dispenser. A tube with a rubber stopper at one end and a check valve at the other end is inserted into the bottle. A button on the dispenser is pushed to activate an internal electric pump. The pump draws water from the bottle through the check valve and forces it out of the spigot under pressure. Internal solenoid valves direct the water through a heating unit, cooling unit, or filtration system before the water exits through the spigot.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,355 describes a water cooler and dispensing system having a housing, a pump, a cap, a siphon tube, a water reservoir, a cooling unit, control circuitry and a faucet. The housing supports the water reservoir above a water bottle. The cap seals the bottle and is coupled to the pump. Air is pumped into the bottle forcing water upward through the siphon tube to the water reservoir. A liquid pumping system may also be used. The dispenser has control circuitry for selectively operating the pump to maintain a predetermined water level in the water reservoir. The controller lights an indicator when the bottle is empty.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,725 describes a water transport system that transfers water from an upright water bottle below a water reservoir into the reservoir whenever the water in the reservoir falls below a predetermined level. A pipe carries water from the bottle through a sealed closure in the neck of the bottle up into the reservoir when air pressure is supplied to the bottle. An air pump in a housing atop the water reservoir provides air under pressure to the bottle through a tube that pass through the closure into the bottle. A water level sensor in the reservoir stops the pump when the water reaches a predetermined level.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,747 shows a bottled water dispenser. A pump suctions water from an upright bottle and delivers it to a water reservoir in the dispenser above the bottle. A sensor indicates the level of water in the reservoir.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,181 shows water bottle dispensing unit including an air pump for pressurizing the bottle, a microswitch having a control button connected in circuit with the pump, a small pressure chamber with a distensible diaphragm for a top, a branched air line connecting the pump with the bottle and the pressure chamber, and a cabinet that can be positioned around the upright bottle. A water line extends upwardly from the bottle. A rubber cap encloses the bottle opening, the water line, and a branch of the air line that passes into the bottle. The water line reaches to the bottom of the bottle. The microswitch is normally closed and the pressure chamber is positioned with its diaphragm close to the control button of the switch. When the air pressure in the bottle exceeds a certain limit, the diaphragm bulges outwardly into contact with the button and opens the microswitch. When water is pushed from the bottle through the water line, the air pressure drops, and the diaphragm shrinks away from the control button. This causes the microswitch to close and start the air pump operating to again build up air pressure in the bottle. The pump will automatically shut off if there is no water in the bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,634 describes a dispenser for transferring water from a standard five-gallon water bottle to a dispenser spout without the need for lifting the bottle and inverting it atop the dispenser. The device includes a pump, ducting to carry water from the bottle to the dispenser, and various control sensors and indicators to control pressure and water flow so that potable water from the dispenser is available on demand. The device has a water reservoir water level sensor and control.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,495,612 shows a water pumping and control system for a bottled supply water cooler apparatus where the supply is located below a cooling chamber. The water is forced from the supply bottle up to the cooling chamber by a pump until the desired water level is reached in the cooling chamber.